The Last Destination
by uman530
Summary: When Seth returns from a psyciatric ward to his twin brother, Seth, his brother and all of his friends decide to go on a road trip. But when Seth's brother has a premonition that something terrible is going to happen, everyone must choose sides.


I would like to welcome you to my first attempt at writing a short story/novella. I was reading previous stories on Final Destination and they all revolved around the action. So I made this make the story revolve around the characters. There will be blood and guts, but not in every single chapter. If I get enough good reviews this will be the first of many.

Seth hated when Dr. Wright did this. The silent treatment. She wouldn't talk. Just stay silent until the awkward silence was ended by Seth telling her what she wanted to hear. But Seth wouldn't give in that easily. He had been going to therapy for two years and knew all of their tactics. Don't get him wrong, he loved Dr. Wright dearly. She helped him through many tough times, but sometime she would make him talk about things he didn't want to talk about. This started ever since he came to the psychiatric home two years earlier ever since he was fifteen.

"Are you afraid to go back?" Dr. Wright finally asked. Seth won.

\"I'm terrified. I don't want to leave."

"Why? You're all better. You have the brain of any boy your age now," She answered back sitting opposite him in a leather chair. Her office was amazingly nice. The walls were dark oak paneled, and the floor was hardwood. This was like every room in New York's Home for Troubled Youth. A.K.A The looney bin for depressed, suburbanite, teens.

"Are you afraid you won't have any friends?" Asked Dr. Wright.

Ethan and Audrey approached Ethan's car as the rest of the student body filed out of the high school. Ethan got in the driver's seat as Audrey sat in the passenger. They were by far the most popular couple in school. They had been going out since the beginning of junior year. And since they were both very attractive and popular kids, everyone knew them as a couple, not as individuals. But they didn't care. Hell, they loved that people loved that they loved each other. That's a lot of love.

"Jesus Christ, if Krissy Hart asks me to be on the cheer squad one more time..." Audrey trailed off.

"God, please don't, Audrey," Ethan said shaking head slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't. God, if I ever turn into one of those fake, snobby bitches, please shoot me in the head," Audrey hated Krissy Hart and her gang. All they did was smile and compliment people, but as soon as their backs were turned they would instantly talk smack about them.

"Um... Yeah..." Ethan was deep in thought.

"What are thinking about?" Audrey asked curious of what was going through his mind.

"It's Seth, he's getting released Thursday. I am really happy he is coming home." He said to his girlfriend.

"Oh my God, Ethan! Seth is coming home! Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Audrey had known Seth a few years before he was sent away. She had always had a good time with him and liked him a lot, but the last time she saw him was a year and a half ago when she went with Ethan to visit him at the ward.

"Yeah I know! It's fucking great, but I'm kind of scared for him," Ethan said as his car made its way through the upper-middle class town.

"Why?" Asked Audrey. She hated seeing Ethan so serious. Usually he was kind of the class clown. Always fooling around, never taking everything seriously. But the last few days he had been kind of quiet.

"Think about it. He's been in a psychiatric ward for two years! What are people going to say! God, they will probably quarantine him for the rest of the year," Ethan shook his head, feeling sympathy for his twin brother. Audrey leaned towards Ethan and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Our group of friends will accept him like a best friend immediately. Hey! We can even bring him on that road trip for next week! See with our help, he will have friends in no time," She in a reassuring and comforting voice.

Eve, Zoe, and Nicky looked through the cloths at an American Eagle in the mall. Well more Nicky was looking through the preppy looking clothing while Eve and Zoe sat there rolling their eyes.

"I hate white people clothing," Eve said as a dry joke as she lightly banged the back of her head against the wall in boredom.

"I'm white and even I hate this place," Liz said brushing her black with purple streaks dyed hair out of her face. Her bangs cover her eyes that were outlined by black eye liner.

"Guys, just hold on, I really just want to get a boyfriend this year," Nicky said pushing her thick glasses further up her nose. Eve rolled her eyes, "God Nic, how many times do I have to tell you, you are fine looking just the way you are, and you don't need a boyfriend. They ain't nothing but trouble anyways."

"Word," Liz said unenthusiastically in agreement.

"Hey can I help you guys," A familiar voice from behind came. It was Eddie smiling. He worked in the guys department, but saw his friends and mosied on over.

"Hey Eddie," Eve hugged her good friend. "How you doing?"

"Good, good. Business is kind of slow. Bad for business, good for me, right?" He said hugging Nicky. Just as he turned to give Liz a hug he stopped with a shocked look on his face. "Oh my god, Liz," He tilted his head staring in awe at her face. "There is a giant bugger right on your nose!"

"You're hilarious, Eddie," Liz said sarcastically fingering her nose ring. Eddie and Eve laughed and gave each other a high five.

"Nice one, Eddie," Eve said as Eddie began to blush.

"What the fuck do we have going on here?" A voice shouted loudly. An obnoxious laughter came from another quieter voice. From behind a clothing rack came Sean Larsen with Mike Gables behind him snickering, approaching the four. Instantly Eve's face lit up seeing Sean as Eddie looked down in disappointment.

"Hey Sean!" Eve said brightly as she hugged him. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Hey, cutie. What's happening here?" Asked Sean. He was the quintessential poster child of All American Youth. He was blonde, tall, handsome, and captain of the lacrosse team. Although some rebel girls like Liz found his confidence and interests revolting, most girls couldn't resist. This included Eve.

"So what are you doing tonight?" She asked Sean, as Nicky started to try and flirt with an oblivious Mike.

"We are all going over to Ethan's tonight right?" Sean answered unsure of it was that night or the next.

"Yeah, yeah! It will be a lot of fun!" Eve said enthusiastically. Mike turned to Eddie. "You're going to be there right man!"

"Oh, um, yeah, well he is my best friend." Eddie said a little defensively.

"Oh, I thought that stoner Josh was your best friend," Sean said tilting his head to the side a little.

"Yeah, well he is too, I guess." Eddie looked down.

"Is he coming tonight?"

"I think so,"

"Cool, I will see you guys there. Peace!"

Ethan sat on his couch next to his best friend Aaron. Aaron had always been his best friend. Ever since kindergarten they had been there for each other. Now, they were sitting in Ethan's basement, watching TV, and drinking beer they bought with fake IDs.

"So why you having people over tonight?" Kevin asked.

"You know that trip to the Jersey shore we have been planning?"

"Yeah,"

"We are bringing one more person." Ethan said not looking up from the TV.

"My brother," He paused "Seth,"

"No way, man! He is getting out!" Asked Aaron surprised. "Yeah, the doctors said there is really no point in keeping him anymore. That he should be fine now. Tonight I'm having everyone over and telling them to take him in as a friend"

"Wow! It's going to be weird seeing him again," Said Aaron as they continued to drink their beer and watch T.V.

The evening went well. All of his friends instantly agreed to accept Seth as one of their own. There would be one more to the list of friends. Josh Pickney, Mike Gables, Nicky Franklin, Eddie Renolds, Liz Critters, Sean Larsen, Eve Smith, Audrey Palms, Ethan Mallow, and their soon to be newest member Seth Mallow.

Ethan's car pulled up to the high school where many students were gathered around, hanging out before the first bell rang. Seth sat in the passenger seat perusing his schedule.

"Where is this room, again?" Seth leaned over showing Ethan the room number.

"That's in the west wing, directly above the library, I'm pretty sure," Ethan answered. It was very awkward since Seth came back. He had changed so much. He didn't talk much at all anymore. For the two days he had been back he had just stayed up in his room until their dad called them down for dinner, which afterward he would go straight back to his room. He wasn't being mean, or detached, he just seemed very comfortable being alone.

He had also changed very physically. He was once a very skinny, tall kid with wild red hair and pale skin. Now he seemed very fit and in shape. His red hair was now only a half an inch and had more of a dirty blonde look to it. And his pale skin had turned tan. Like Ethan, although he was only seventeen, he looked like he was twenty. He had told him that most of the time at the ward he had worked out and exercised. He said that it was a very good release when ever he had a depression trip.

Seth continued to look down at his schedule. Ethan sighed. He knew what he was doing. "We can't hide in my car forever, man. You have to face them sooner or later," Ethan said as Seth continued to look down at his schedule. He then turned around to the back seat and pulled his backpack out. "I choose sooner,"

They exited the car and instantly all near by attention was focused on Seth and his return. As they made their way across the North quad everyone in a twenty foot radius of them quieted down and looked at Seth. Ethan pulled open the front doors and the entered through the threshold. In the school it was better. People were walking around, and had places to go and things to do. More important things than watch a kid return from a ward. Ethan was about to walk with him to where his locker was, but Seth insisted that he leave him. That he needed to face this day alone. He walked off into the busy crowded hallways. A few times he would see a few girls grouped around a locker, whisper and point at him. He knew exactly what they were thinking. That he was a looney. Well in a way, they were right.

Suddenly a hand landed on Seth's shoulder, from behind. Instantly he spun around knocking the hand of him quickly, in a defensive reaction.

"Woah! Woah! It's only me, dude! It's Aaron, remember?" Seth remembered him quite clearly. He had always been a good friend of Ethan's so he must have been okay.

"How's your first day?" He asked. Seth swallowed and looked around. "I don't know, it kind of just started." Then the first bell rang. Aaron began backing away into the commotion of rushing students.

"Don't worry, man, you'll do fine!" He shouted to Seth as he cursed. Great. The bell rang and he still hadn't even found his locker. Just fantastic. He would be late to his first period on his first day back. "God, just kill me now"


End file.
